1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a dispensing system, and in particular, to a dispensing system for sealant material. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for dispensing sealant material onto a surface in the form of a sealant ribbon having a desired width and depth.
2. Background
During the manufacturing and assembly of different types of objects, sealant materials are often used to seal various surfaces. Different types of sealant materials are currently available for use. These different types of sealant materials include, but are not limited to, acrylic sealant materials, silicone sealant materials, epoxy sealant materials, fibrin sealant materials, latex sealant materials, rubber sealant materials, conductive elastomer sealant materials, elastomeric sealant materials, and other types of sealant materials.
Oftentimes, a sealant material is dispensed onto a surface using a dispensing tool such as, for example, without limitation, a sealant tube, a sealant gun, or some other type of dispensing tool. These types of dispensing tools typically dispense the sealant material in the form of a sealant ribbon. This sealant ribbon may also be referred to as a sealant strip.
However, with some currently available dispensing tools, the amount of sealant that is dispensed is fixed and not adjustable. In particular, these dispensing tools may be unable to change the width or the depth of the sealant ribbon formed. Consequently, in some situations, excess sealant material may be dispensed. The dispensing of excess sealant may increase the cost of applying the sealant material more than desired.
In other situations, insufficient amounts of sealant material may be dispensed and repeated passes for applying the sealant material may be needed to achieve a desired depth and/or desired width for the sealant ribbon. These repeated passes may be more time-consuming than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.